Wireless communication networks implement various methods of maintaining a communication link with a wireless device as the wireless device moves geographically. For example, a handover of a wireless device may be performed from a first access node to a second access node. The handover may be performed for many reasons. For example, the wireless device may move from a coverage area of one access node to a coverage area of another access node. A handover of a wireless device can also be performed for purposes of load balancing, carrier band use management, to address network congestion, or some other reason. Typically, when performing a handover from one access node to another access node, the communication network provides to the target access node network information, such as context information, comprising information about the wireless device and the communication session.